happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Karry and Kyjana
Bio Kyjana(Kye-anna) and Karry are characters created by TheShyK9. They are twin turkish rose squirrels who are nearly inseperable despite not having interests one has that the other does not. Their parents passed away a couple years after Kyjana was born, which sent her into grief and out of a place to live. She did not know she had a twin brother that was miscarried until he appeared in spirit form when she turned 5. Since then, he had been watching over her as she lived under a bridge. It has been like this for a long time, and eventually her life changed forever. A salmon red cat named Danbo was accompanying his purple brother Goggles to work, walking over a bridge when they happened to look under it and spot Kyjana curled up in a ball. They came up to her and after Goggles offered to help Kyjana, she now lives with the cat brothers as an adoptive sister, making her twin brother Karry, in spirit, a godbrother. Personality(Kyjana) Kyjana is a caring turkish rose squirrel who wears a red poppy on her head and hates things that aren't clean or spotless. Like Petunia, she doesn't hesitate to make things clean and tidy when its necessary, but she isn't as twitchy when it comes to these routines, even if something adds more damage when her back is turned or once she leaves. When she isn't doing cleaning she can be seen planting poppies and other flowers in her gardens. She is friends with most of her adoptive brothers' friends. She doesn't like bullies, especially Townie's gang when they pick on her friends. However, she discovers someone in particular, Smirks, who sometimes hesitates to go with the group's plans, mostly if they involve his brother Sploosh or Timid. She hears his reasons for joining and seems to understand where he was coming from. Unbeknownst to Smirks and Karry's disapproval at first, Kyjana starts developing a crush on him. Personality(Karry) Karry is a cheerful squirrel who was miscarried at birth. Like his sister, his fur color is turkish rose. He wears a magenta band on his right arm. He is the godbrother of Goggles and Danbo who is living with them in order to watch over his twin sister. Since his death he came back as a spirit that most characters won't see, but he can still touch things and get killed in certain ways. As of right now, the only characters who can see him is his twin sister Kyjana, Goggles, Danbo, Starlight, and other trustworthy close friends. Karry used to take advantage of this and pull dirty pranks on everyone without being detected, but now he only tricks those who attempt anything on those he hold dear and is trying very hard to be good. Trivia *Kyjana's name is based off a character from TheShyK9's Youtube videos. *Kyjana is the first female character made by TheShyK9. *Though Kyjana knows Goggles and Danbo don't like Lumpy very much, she admires him as she thinks his stupidity is kind of funny. *Kyjana works part time at a flower shop. *While Kyjana can get killed in any way possible, Karry only dies in the same ways as ghost and spirit characters. *In some cases Karry will go into other character's bodies and possess them. From helping Kyjana win fights to making one of his enemies do something humiliating. *Karry and Kyjana are the first set of twins in TheShyK9's characters, and 9th and 10th overall. Karry N' Kyjana.png|Now you see me Kyjana.png|Now you don't Category:Pink Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Rodents Category:Good characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with relatives Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Ghosts Category:TheShyK9's Characters Category:Duo Characters